


We Love You Just As Much As We Love Each Other

by natashagromadin



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Dirty Talk, GOT7 - Freeform, I actually don't know, M/M, OT3, Smut, also jackson is sensitive, also who knew youngjae was not so innocent behind closed doors amirite, and extra, but Youngjae is my bias so, but let me know what you call it, but when is he not, everybody does, hey mark hyung gets dp'd, i call it Markyoungson, i love markson, i melded the two, i'm sure some kinky bastard is into that, kinda hot tbh, or Markjaeson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashagromadin/pseuds/natashagromadin
Summary: Youngjae is upset. Obviously sex insues duh what else do I write? Do you picture me a fool? Mark is the bottom??? So that's cool. Also let me know if I am doing a good job okay? Comments are cool!!!





	

Youngjae was physically drained from dance practice, emotionally from watching his boyfriends flirting persistently during their dance routine. They weren’t doing it to piss him off and he knew this, but it gave him an uneasy feeling that shook him to the core. He knew it was the only way they could touch and be intimate with each other outside of the bedroom, but he wished he could be included in the lighthearted touching and tom foolery of his fellow partners. On top of that, all the fans ever cared about was Markson and both boys surely fueled the fires of those lustrous hormone driven fangirls. He wouldn’t care so much if he wasn’t actually in a relationship with both of them. It was frustrating on a daily basis and usually he could keep his frustrations at bay, but today, it had really begun to agitated him. 

He decided to shower and wash away the tireless thoughts. After practice, he shuffled to the bathroom and peeled off his sweaty clothes. The smelly mess of piled up stink plopped motionless on the floor as he stepped into the enveloping heat of the shower. It singed his skin, but felt oh so good as it rushed over him and relaxed his muscles. He sighed as steam swelled up around him. His thoughts rinsed away by the boiling water. He washed his body and hair and, after a few minutes, shut the water off. He sighed heavily as he grabbed a towel and patted his face dry before wrapping it around his waist. He didn’t know when to expect the others to be back from practice and had decided to go home alone instead of with his band mates. He needed to be alone to process his thoughts. At least it would be quite for a little while longer in the house. He grabbed the pile of dirty clothes and walked the hall back to his room swinging the door open.

He gave a little jump when he saw Mark on top of Jackson sucking his face off like one of those aliens from the movies. He’s seen it before but today, it pissed him off. It definitely maybe possibly gave him a boner, but that’s beside the point. Rather than quickly wrap up what they were doing, they turned slowly knowing Youngjae was standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the door frame. He shrugged his shoulders pretending to be unphased by the older boys.

“Don’t let me stop you.” He said with a look of disgust on his face. Jackson looked back to Mark who shared a similar look of concern on his face. They simultaneously turned again to their grumpy boyfriend at the door. 

“Awe is someone jealous?” Jackson asked. Mark moved off of him and they both crawled their way to Youngjae whose face was most certainly not beet red at that moment. Jackson was shirtless in some sweats and Mark just had boxers on. He was delighted to see the fabric gliding over his boyfriend’s hardening cocks as they made their way, on their hands and knees, over to him. The towel wrapped around him wasn’t doing much for the growing bulge he had either. 

“You don’t need to be jealous.” Mark said softly caressing Youngjae’s thighs hoping the towel would slide off at his delicate touch.

“Yeah, you know we love you just as much as we love each other.” Jackson added leaning his head into Mark’s neck while toying with the hem of Youngjae’s towel. Jackson looked up at Youngjae who watched with awe at his too perfect boyfriend’s smiling up at him and playing with each other. Mark kissed and bit at Jackson’s neck making obscene sucking noises that sent shivers up Youngjae’s spine.

“You like when he kisses me like that?” Jackson questioned rubbing his large hands over Youngjae’s dick. Mark looked up this time too and saw the lust in his eyes. He smiled and broke his lips from Jackson’s neck to put them on his mouth. He sucked at his bottom lip swollen and red already from their make out before. Youngjae moaned as Jackson finally slid his towel off of his waist springing his cock free. Mark moaned into the kiss looking at his boyfriend’s hard cock. He pulled from the kiss and pushed Jackson away from Youngjae. Jackson looked hurt. Mark was about to suck him off when Jackson butted in.

“I take the guy’s towel off and you forget all about me is that it?” He asked. Mark just rolled his eyes and jerked off Youngjae in his one hand. “See? Mark obviously likes you more Youngjae.” Jackson crossed his arms and pouted. Youngjae laughed. 

“You two can share. You’ve done it before.” He said patting Jackson’s head who was still pouting about being forgotten.

“Yeah okay.” Jackson moped but joined anyway feigning reluctance.

Mark stroked up and down Youngjae’s hard length. Jackson watched and kissed at his thighs. Youngjae started breathing heavier when Mark licked up his cock followed by Jackson who did the same while still maintaining his innocent doe eyes. 

“Fuck.” Youngjae sighed out. Mark giggled innocently as if he wasn’t sucking cock. 

“You like that?” Youngjae looked down. Both boys were tonguing at his slit spreading their warm breath all over his cock. Jackson took him in first bobbing slowly up and down. It was torturous. Youngjae’s whimpers were a sign that he should speed up. Jackson gazed up at Youngjae with his bright innocent eyes. Mark took some initiative and forced Jackson all the way onto Youngjae’s cock. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes now. He gagged but kept going. He took Youngjae’s cock in one hand and jerking off what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. 

“Oh, fuck such a good boy for me Jackson.” Youngjae caressed his head as he bobbed faster on his dick. Jackson pulled off, a string of saliva still connecting the two together. 

“I want to be a good boy too!!!” Mark pleaded. He took Youngjae’s cock with both hands and twisted his wrists creating the best friction.

“Oh shit.” Youngjae had to close his eyes. When he opened them shortly after, Jackson’s sweatpants were off and his started stroking his cock and Mark’s. 

“Maybe we should move this to the bed?” Jackson suggested. Mark nodded in agreement. Youngjae groaned when Mark’s hands left his aching member. He closed the bedroom door and followed his boys to bed. They pushed Youngjae on the bed and immediately Mark got to work sucking his dick. 

“Oh fuck.” Youngjae didn’t even have time to think about what they were doing before Mark wrapped his beautiful mouth around Youngjae’s cock. Jackson watched from behind Mark jacking off his own cock.

“Whenever we fuck and you can’t be around,” Jackson started, pushing Mark’s head down onto Youngjae’s cock. “Mark always tells me how much he misses your cock. How bad he wants you to fuck him. He’s been really upset about it lately, but look at him now, sucking your thick cock like a pro.” Mark hummed in response. Youngjae couldn’t help the growl that came from inside his throat. 

“Is that true baby? You miss my cock like that sometimes?” Mark pulled off of Youngjae’s cock and moved up his body. Grinding his ass on the younger’s cock. 

“Yea. Just yesterday when you were stuck in that stupid interview I wanted you so bad, but I couldn’t wait. Jackson fucked me instead.” He ground down as Youngjae thrust up against his boxers. 

“And what am I? Chopped liver?” Jackson asked, again, offended. Youngjae laughed.

“Clearly neither of you want me.” Youngjae kissed Mark before nudging him to the side to give Jackson a deep kiss.

“You’re such a brat Jackson.” Youngjae said between kisses. He gripped Jackson’s cock and stroked him slowly. Meanwhile, Mark kicked off his boxers and got comfortable watching his boys kiss. They sat like this for a while Youngjae absorbed in the feeling of Jackson’s slick tongue. Then, a moan escape Mark’s lips. A needy soft moan; almost feminine. Both boys looked over to find Mark fingering himself open on three fingers. Clearly Jackson and Youngjae had gotten carried away with themselves.

“Little slut couldn’t even wait for his Daddy’s cocks. He just had to fuck himself on his fingers.” Youngjae moaned at that sight of Mark’s hard cock against his stomach and three fingers opening up his hole. 

“I’m s-ss-sorry. It just feels soooo good. I couldn’t help myself,” Mark stumbled out blushing a rosy red. “I didn’t think you guys would notice.”

“We know a cock slut when we see one.” Jackson said, biting into Youngjae’s shoulder. Youngjae climbed ontop of Mark and looked down at the suddenly shy boy. 

“You want us to fuck you? Think you can handle two cocks inside your little hole at once?” Youngjae asked. Mark stayed motionless for what seemed like forever before nodding his head up and down. Jackson smirked while Youngjae pulled Mark close to his chest. Jackson got behind Mark and held his hips for support. Youngjae pushed his hard cock against Mark’s hole. 

“Youngjae-ah…” he breathed out and rolled his head back onto Jackson’s shoulder. Youngjae felt Mark’s hole clench and open up for him and sank down. Jackson attempted to fit his cock inside too, but Mark shooed him away. 

“Not yet not yet. ‘S too much.” He breathed heavy as he swiveled his hips on Youngjae’s cock. Youngjae tossed his head back. Jackson bit Mark’s neck as his pace grew a little. Eventually, Youngjae thrusted up into Mark’s hole.

“Fuck, you’re such a little slut aren’t you? You like getting fucked like this?” Youngjae questioned. Mark just moaned.

“Feels so good inside me Youngjae-ah. Jackson please,” he leaned back and kissed Jackson’s collar bone. “Want you in me too.” Jackson obliged and slowly pushed inside of Mark.

“Holy fucking shit Markie.” Jackson called out biting down on Mark. Both Youngjae and Jackson started moving slowly to help Mark adjust. 

“Oh my god! Please go faster. I’m not made of fucking glass!” Mark exclaimed laughing a little. Jackson and Youngjae replied with deep harsh thrusts that made Mark scream.

“Our little boy has got quite a mouth. If it’s a dicking he wants, then I guess our whore will get it.” Youngjae covered Mark’s mouth muffling his screams.

“God, his hole is so fucking tight it almost hurts.” Jackson moaned into Mark’s ear. Mark leaned back again onto Jackson’s shoulder and let himself get fucked.

“Fuck yes daddy’s. Please don’t stop Youngjae. I love your cock Jackson. Daddies please.” Mark moaned out on the brink of tears. 

“You like having your slutty hole stuffed full of cock? Huh? You can’t get enough of it can you?” Mark nodded no as he wept tears onto Jackson’s shoulder.

Jackson fucked hard into Mark and Youngjae matched him thrust for thrust. 

“Your hole is getting so nice and stretched for us baby and it’s gonna take all of our come isn’t it?” Mark moaned again scratching at the back of Youngjae’s neck where he was holding onto for support. Mark’s cock leaked against his stomach. 

“I don’t think our boy is gonna last Jackson.” Mark was hyperventilating at this point so fucked out and crying tears of pleasure. 

“No. He loves cock too much.” Jackson snickered. Soon Mark was spilling his load all over himself as his toes curled and he threw his head back.

“Fuck. Baby boy you did so good for us.” Jackson continued to thrust into him even after Youngjae had pulled out. Mark didn’t have the energy to tell him to stop so Jackson kept going until he came inside of Mark. Mark moaned.

“Anything for my daddies.” Mark smiled, high on lust. Youngjae jerked his cock while looking down at his boys.

“Both of you, on your knees,” The two boys got off the bed and on their knees. They stuck out their tongue almost instantly. “Fuck I’m gonna cum.” Not a minute later, Youngjae was spilling his cum over both Mark and Jackson’s faces. They moaned aloud watching Youngjae’s legs get shakier by the second until he fell to his knees with his boys. A three-way kiss ensued with a gratuitous amount of cum swapping and swallowing. Until all of it was gone and the boys climbed back into bed with Youngjae in the middle and Mark and Jackson on either side. 

“You know you don’t have to get jealous Youngjae.” Mark said sleepily. Jackson hummed in agreement.

“Really?” Youngjae sheepishly replied.

“Yeah ya big dummy. We both love you and we’re the idiots for not showing our affections so often.” Jackson said making Youngjae laugh.

“We love you no matter what Youngjae-ah.” Mark concluded. Youngjae wore a warm smile, eyes crinkling with happiness. Jackson huffed.

“Well obviously Mark does. Did you see how he pushed me to the side when I whipped your dick out!?!?! I was insulted.” Jackson added hand gestures for dramatics.

“Jackson.”

“Yes, Mark?”

“Shut up.” They all laughed. Youngjae kissed Mark and then Jackson and finally Mark again.

“Thank you boys so much. I love you both more than words can describe. I’ll try and talk to you more when I’m feeling jealous. Maybe I’ll just keep my mouth shut though if the sex turns out like that.” He giggled into Mark’s chest. The older boys smirked at the thought of jealousy sex with Youngjae in the near future. For now the youngest settled into being Mark’s little spoon and carded his fingers through Jackson’s fluffy hair.

“I love you Youngjae. Good night.” Mark whispered before kissing the back of his head.

“I love you too Youngjae,” Jackson kissed him and then added. “Probably more than Mark.” 

“Shut up and go to bed.” 

“Good night love you!!!.” Jackson pretended to snore. Youngjae smiled to himself.

“Love you guys too.” He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep in between his two very loving boys.


End file.
